Recently, many mobile phones are configured to be changeable in style in consideration of convenience of use and portability. Taking advantage of such a change in style, a technique of using a user's operation of changing the style of the mobile phone as an instruction to be input into the mobile phone has been developed. There is known a mobile phone which is configured such that, when a phonebook is opened while the mobile phone is in the folded state and then the phone body is opened, a call is originated to the party designated in the phonebook to enter a talk mode. During the call, other applications can be browsed when the phone body is closed, and the talk can be continued when the phone body is opened again.
In the case of a mobile terminal focusing on manipulability of the keyboard as well as visibility of the display, the mobile terminal may increase in size to the extent that it cannot be held with one hand in the open state. This mobile phone takes a form suitable for talking when it is closed rather than when it is open. Thus, talking on the phone may be difficult if the mobile phone needs to be opened in order to originate a call to enter a talk mode.